In association with a conventional hydraulic excavator, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-223353 (PTD 1) discloses providing a work space to allow a worker to perform maintenance service with respect to an engine compartment by providing a recess at the front side of a counterweight, opened towards the front face and top face.